


(Day 12) Vigilante

by mydwynter



Series: January Sherlock Vignette Challenge [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF!John, Coffeeshop AU, Gen, January Sherlock Vignette Challenge, John is Batman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydwynter/pseuds/mydwynter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Sally," Molly hissed quietly. "I think that kid is nicking crisps. Packets and packets of them."</i>
</p><p>The coffeeshop has a protector.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Day 12) Vigilante

**Author's Note:**

> My mind rebels in stagnation. So every day for the month of January I'm posting a Sherlock vignette, born out of prompts from generators and friends alike, little pieces written quickly and posted, sketches made from words.
> 
> Today's prompt via [Moonblossom's Sherlock Prompt Generator](http://moonblossom.net/prompter/): Molly, Donovan, coffeeshop AU, NSY, "take the money and run"
> 
> Thanks to Mazarin221B for the beta.

"Sally," Molly hissed quietly. "I think that kid is nicking crisps. Packets and packets of them."

Donovan slowly turned to cast a look over her shoulder at the young man with the floppy blond hair and the canvas bag at his feet. Then she slowly turned back and leaned casually against the worktop. "Is he."

"He just did it again. Should we bother calling the police? Could be dangerous, but it's just crisps."

"You are going to do nothing. Keep serving. I'm going to go restock the biscuit display, then nab him on my way past."

Molly's eyes widened. "Seriously? What if he's got a knife?"

"I can take care of myself."

"Sally, you shouldn't go."

Sally frowned at her. "Molly, Lestrade's gone, which means I'm in charge, and I'm not letting some spotty little kid steal from our shop. You get back to the till and I'll take care of this." As she stepped out from behind the worktop with a box piled high with biscuit packets, there was a piping-voiced shout. She stopped dead to see the young boy pinned down on his stomach with his hands behind him, John Watson's knee dug into the centre of his back.

The boy squirmed and shouted abuse, but he clearly wasn't going anywhere. "John," Donovan said with surprise. "I didn't even know you were still here."

"I've been in the corner, reading," John said conversationally, smiling as though he weren't currently subduing a hoodie in the middle of a London coffee shop. His book and his cane lay abandoned on the floor at his side. "Thought this bloke might need a bit of an education."

"This isn't your job," Sally scowled.

"No," he shrugged. "But I didn't know if you'd noticed him leaving with all that fine, stolen merchandise."

Sally frowned further and crossed her arms. She stared at the two on the floor, the young man huffing and puffing in effort to break free, John just sitting there calmly smiling up at her. "Why the hell do you care? You're just a customer. You don't even really know us."

"I do, a bit," he said with a complex quirk to his mouth. "He's. You've been good to me. I'm glad to help. Makes me feel useful."

Sally peered at him suspiciously for a few moments. "Well. Thanks. I guess." She wavered. "If you like, I can give you a card for five free drinks. Very least I could do."

But he waved it away. "Not necessary. But how about one of those packets of biscuits?" Sally tossed one to him, and he caught it with one hand, the other still easily holding the wrists of the young thief. He tore into it with his teeth and seemed to enjoy shaking crumbs into his captive's hood. She gave him an odd look, then strode away to the register to help Molly, who was already on the telephone with the police.

She shook her head. "He's perfect for the freak," she murmured under her breath.


End file.
